Mírame
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: "A pesar de que ya no puedas verme, A pesar de que ya no puedas escucharme, yo siempre estaré contigo, hasta el día en que podamos estar juntos de nuevo". Oneshot. Riren. Muerte de personaje. Para el reto #UnregaloparaLevi de la página Riren/Ereri Latino, y para el reto #ShingekinoNavidad de la página La Legión de los Fanfickers.


**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Es época de navidad y, obvio, el cumpleaños de Levi Ackerman, que, para quienes siguen el manga, brilla por su ausencia. Sólo espero que no que pase lo peor y que se esté recuperando, pero bueno. Tenemos el alternative universe para poder echar a volar toda la imaginación.

Este es el reto** #UnRegaloparaLevi **de la página Riren/Ereri Latino y también (no sé si sea lo correcto), este es parte de el reto **#ShingekinoNavidad **de mi página La Legión de los Fanfickers. No me quedó tiempo para hacer dos fics separados. No se me había ocurrido nada pero como ando medio sad y con una canción algo depre, salió esto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Pairing: **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (Riren o Ereri para su gusto, no está establecido)

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personaje, todo sad desde el inicio (No me culpen)

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

MÍRAME — ONESHOT

Los copos de nieve caen lentamente hasta crear una alfombra blanca en el suelo. Caen y caen sin a su ritmo, sin detenerse y crear una bella atmósfera a mi alrededor.

Sentado en la banca húmeda y muy fría a estas horas de la noche, veo lo solo que está el parque, sólo las luces decorativas y la nieve son mi única compañía.

Me cierro más el abrigo que siempre cargo, a pesar de que no tengo frío. Desde ese día dejé de tener frío, sólo lo hago por inercia y un recuerdo. El abrigo fue un regalo de él y suerte tengo de llevarlo conmigo desde ese día.

Me levanto de la banca y camino por el bosque con mis manos en los bolsillos, planteándome si ir a verlo o esperar hasta pasado mañana. No podría hacerlo mañana durante el día porque seguramente estará ocupado, aunque esté ocupado o no, ni siquiera sabrá cuando estoy cerca.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi: éramos jóvenes y estábamos en la universidad. Yo era el estudiante perfecto: buena apariencia, popular con las mujeres, aunque no me gustaran, todos deseaban mi atención, proveniente de una familia rica, estudiante destacado. Era el partido perfecto para todos, menos para él, un chico de grandes ojos verdes brillantes que sólo estaba ocupado en sus estudios y no en su vida social.

Fuimos compañeros en varias clases aunque no habíamos hablado desde el principio. Mientras yo estaba ocupado en mi entorno social, él era un estudiante que casi no hablaba con nadie y que los grupos lo agarraban como sobrante cuando les faltaba uno. Mi grupo hizo lo mismo una ocasión y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de su existencia.

La primera impresión que me dio fue que a pesar de ser tan apuesto, era un chico extraño e inadaptado. No hablaba con nosotros de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo, cuando lo invitábamos a salir con nosotros siempre se negaba, aunque siempre fue muy amable.

Un día lo encontré en la biblioteca leyendo un libro. Decidí acercarme para intentar charlar con él pensando que quizá podría ganarme su amistad sabiendo que era muy fácil en aquel entonces, pero fue como hablar con una piedra. Durante todo el rato que estuvimos "hablando" me respondía con monosílabos y solamente se despidió para retirarse. Me desagradó.

Desde ese entonces, siempre que podía, me le acercaba para intentar charlar con él teniendo el mismo resultado. A pesar de que nunca me rechazó ni me trataba mal, siempre me ignoraba o me prestaba poca atención, y yo siempre insistiendo. No supe en ese momento, pero había algo en él que me atraía demasiado, él era como un imán a pesar de estar desgarbado siempre, con la ropa más sencilla y sin hacer el intento de llamar la atención.

Llegué a cansarlo porque de un día para otro empezó a escabullirse rápidamente y a evadirme todo el tiempo aunque no le funcionó un día ya que yo, en mi obsesión con él, seguí sus pasos atrapándolo un día para decirme: _"Por favor, déjame en paz. Yo no te he hecho nada" _dejándome con el recuerdo de sus ojos húmedos y su voz cansada.

Averigüé todo sobre él, su antiguo instituto, sus amigos si es que los tenía, dándome cuenta que no tenía ninguno, ni siquiera tenía redes sociales, pero descubrí un antiguo compañero de él y quien fue si amigo de la infancia, que estaba en otra facultad. Le pregunté sobre ese chico y me dijo que había sido víctima del acoso en el instituto y que gracias a eso ya no confía en nadie. Caí en cuenta de mi error: Seguramente pensó que yo iba a hacerle daño y por eso se alejó de mi.

Meses después me enteré que se cambió de universidad. Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

Hoy es 24 de diciembre. Camino por las calles viendo a las personas correr como locos haciendo compras para la cena de esta noche. Yo solamente los observo sentado en una banca del parque recordando lo que hacía en este día. Usualmente no hacía nada, sólo compraba comida rápida y era una noche común y corriente. Pero todo cambió cuando lo vi de nuevo hace dos años.

Estaba caminando hacia mi apartamento luego de un largo día de trabajo. En el parque iba con prisa estresado luego de un largo día de trabajo deseando llegar a mi casa para dormir de una buena vez, cuando alguien chocó con mi hombro haciéndome perder el equilibrio por unos segundos. Cuando volteé a ver, el tipo simplemente siguió de paso haciendo que el estrés que tenía acumulado saliera de una forma que no me gusta. Seguí al tipo y le propiné una fuerte patada en su espalda haciendo que se cayera y girara su rostro muy enojado; y aquí perdí el aliento.

Era mi antiguo compañero de universidad, ese chico al que yo seguía con curiosidad al ver que no tenía interés por ser el amigo de alguien. Ese chico, al que en mi obsesión, me enamoré de él y sus ojos. Mi Eren Jaeger.

Estaba mucho más alto y con las facciones de un hombre adulto. Tenía el cabello largo y se le veía muy sedoso, tenía una leve barba que apenas se le notaba y los mismos ojos verdes que siempre brillaban.

Estaba tan embelesado y feliz por haberlo encontrado de nuevo que no escuché lo que me dijo y sólo pude reaccionar cuando dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar. Yo decidí seguirlo.

Se volteó varias veces para decirme que lo dejara en paz, o algo así. No escuchaba nada por irle viendo. Incluso me amenazó con la policía pero no me importó, no quise perderlo de nuevo. Cuando pude despertar de mi ensoñación recuerdo que le dije estas palabras: "Te he encontrado de nuevo".

Obviamente él se extrañó y le expliqué que yo soy Levi Ackerman, su amigo de la universidad (me gustaba nombrarlo así cuando me preguntaban sobre él), y que estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo. Él se quedó pensando tratando de recordar y eso me dolió un poco. Pensé que al menos me tenía en mente aunque sea una vez.

—"Ahhh, el acosador" —me dijo mientras hacía una cara de disgusto clavando una aguja en mi corazón. Tuve que disculparme con él y explicarle el porqué de mi comportamiento. Me confesé ahí mismo y él sólo se rió, era una risa linda. Pero me dijo que nunca estuvo interesado en el amor. Le pedí una oportunidad y muy amablemente (no es sarcasmo), me la negó. Aunque claramente no hice caso a esa negativa.

Haciendo uso de mis habilidades de acosador, ahora pulidas, pude dar con su trabajo y con su domicilio. Todos los días le mandaba un regalo de cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, pero siempre me los mandaba de regreso con una nota que siempre decía: "Gracias, pero no lo necesito". Cambié de táctica y todos los días esperaba a que saliera de su lugar de trabajo para invitarle a salir. Él siempre se negaba, aunque nunca estaba molesto.

Seguí insistiendo muchas y muchas veces hasta que al fin cedió. Aunque pidió que no lo llevara a ningún lugar lujoso ni caro, sino que quería algo sencillo. Acepté y a medida que iba tratando con él me di cuenta que no lo conocía en realidad, mas allá de lo poco que sabía.

Esa no fue la última de las citas, fuimos a otras más donde nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco y en cuestión de meses ya éramos pareja. Yo me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y me prometí a mi mismo que lo haría feliz a él también. Conmigo empezó a reír con más frecuencia. Conmigo, su ánimo empezó a cambiar, conmigo, él era feliz y olvidaba lo solo que estaba, porque vivía en completa soledad. Desde la muerte de su madre a temprana edad, él se aisló completamente en sí mismo y perdió a sus amigos al no poder comprenderlo y gracias a eso llegó el acoso en el instituto, donde esos mismos que se hacían llamar sus "amigos", decidieron molestarlo a tal punto de querer quitarse la vida. Me maldigo a mí mismo por no haberlo conocido antes y por juzgarlo mal cuando traté las primeras veces con él.

Poco tiempo después nos mudamos juntos. Éramos muy felices, como si no hubiera nada a nuestro alrededor. Sólo éramos él y yo en nuestro propio mundo. Teníamos una mascota, un perro, al cual tratamos como nuestro hijo y toda nuestra atención era hacia él. Se sentía como una verdadera familia.

Con mi familia perdí contacto. A mis padres no les gustó que su hijo perfecto fuera un "desviado" ni que mucho menos decidiera salir con una persona a la que ellos consideran inferior a mi. No importó. Dejé los negocios familiares y me dediqué a los propios, aquellos con los que Eren y yo íbamos a formar juntos desde cero. No importaba, tanto él como yo éramos muy buenos y a pesar de las dificultades, sabíamos que teníamos el éxito asegurado. Empezamos poco a poco y fuimos creciendo… hasta esa horrible noche.

Siempre que recuerdo esa noche no puedo evitar llorar. No sólo por mi, sino por Eren porque sin que yo lo quisiera, le abandoné, le dejé solo. Para su familia por parte de su padre, él no existía. Tampoco tenía amigos, por lo que la única persona con la que podía contar era conmigo… y le dejé solo.

Fue una noche de primavera. Estaba conduciendo por la carretera luego de un viaje de negocios al otro lado de la ciudad. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente por lo que estaba conduciendo a una velocidad moderada. Pero como la vida es una maldita perra injusta, un camión que iba a la par mía, perdió el control e impactó conmigo haciendo que mi auto diera vueltas por toda la carretera debido a lo resbalosa que estaba a causa de las lluvias. Lo único que recuerdo fue que yo estaba acostado en medio de la calle. Me desperté y me levanté contento por no haber recibido ningún daño. Pero mi alegría se esfumó cuando vi mi cuerpo completamente deshecho por el accidente cuando los paramédicos lo sacaron del auto destrozado.

Lloré. Porque a pesar de lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas, lo entendí. Yo ya no estaba vivo. Lloré por Eren, porque supe que ya no estaría con él. Lloré porque ese día íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario juntos y él estaría esperándome con una cena.

Caminando lentamente mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, llegué a nuestra casa. simplemente entré y mi llanto se hizo más fuerte. Eren había preparado una deliciosa cena y decorado la mesa sólo para nosotros. Él estaba en el sillón dando vueltas esperándome. Ya era muy tarde y le dije que llegaría temprano. Estaba marcando a mi teléfono muchas veces con la esperanza de que respondiera y yo lo veía mientras lloraba amargamente.

Él empezó a llorar también muy preocupado y me dieron muchas ganas de decirle que yo estaba ahí, incluso lo intenté, a gritos; pero no lo logré. No pude.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Eren saltó para correr a abrirla esperanzado pensando que era yo cuando en realidad era un agente de la policía. Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de decirle que yo ya estaba muerto. Ni siquiera pudo disimular la mueca del asco al ver a Eren quedarse en blanco y empezar a llorar. Ni siquiera pudo evitar decir "Gracias a Dios, un marica menos en este mundo", para luego marcharse. Simplemente dejó a Eren en la puerta.

Yo observé que él, con la mirada fija, cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Yo lloré con él aunque él no me pudo escuchar. Le grité muchas veces que yo estaría con él, pero no sirvió de nada.

* * *

Ya es Nochebuena y yo sigo en la banca del parque. Me pregunto qué horas serían. Por lo solitario que está el parque, seguramente ya sean cerca de las 12 de la medianoche. Todos están con sus familias celebrando. Me pregunto qué hará Eren esta noche. Seguramente nada. Sólo dormir. Desde ese día he estado cerca de él. Ha llevado una vida bastante rutinaria: de la casa al trabajo y viceversa. Sigue con nuestro negocio de la tienda de té dado que fue nuestro sueño. Me alegra que al menos eso lo mantenga ocupado.

Me levanto de la banca y camino a paso lento hasta nuestra casa. Ha empezado a nevar, pero yo no tengo frío, simplemente dejo que los copos de nieve caigan sobre mi.

Cuando llego, la casa está a oscura. Sólo se ve una tenue luz por dentro, seguramente es una vela. Como ahora tengo la facilidad de entrar en cualquier lugar, entro por la puerta principal guiándome por la luz que parece venir desde una habitación. Entro en ella y él está ahí sentado mirando una foto. Es una foto mía.

Se escucha una alarma de un teléfono y unas campanadas a lo lejos de una iglesia. Son las doce de la medianoche.

—Ya es hora. —dice él mientras mira el teléfono, saca unas flores que tenía escondidas y las pone a la par de mi foto. Él empieza a llorar.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que tu acoso sería efectivo en esta ocasión, mi amor? Llegaste como un golpe a mi vida y te quedaste ahí, a pesar de que estuvimos separados por un tiempo. Jamás imaginé que alguien como yo, quien lo perdió todo, lo iba a recuperar con sólo una persona… —hace una pausa mientras escucho atentamente dejando que mis lágrimas caigan. —y que luego se iría para siempre.

No Eren. ¡Yo sigo aquí contigo! ¡Por favor, Mírame! ¡Estoy a tu lado! ¡Mírame!

—No te culpo por dejarme solo porque no fue tu culpa, Levi. Fue difícil los primeros días, pero siempre he mantenido tu recuerdo y tu deseo, para poder terminarlo yo. Es la segunda navidad sin ti y aún duele no tenerte, pero eso no impide que celebre tu cumpleaños, a pesar de que a ti no te gustaban.

Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Nunca me gustó celebrarlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Levi, en donde quiera que estés. Espero que estés con mi madre y que le hayas hablado bien de mi. Si estás con ella, dile que a pesar de estar condenado a la soledad, he sabido acostumbrarme y adaptarme a ella. Dile que siempre pienso en ella, así como siempre pienso en ti. —sus lágrimas caen con más fuerza y él no las limpia aunque con mi mano trato de hacerlo sin tener resultado alguno.

—Por favor. Espérame cuando llegue mi momento. Te prometo que no pondré mi vida en peligro para adelantarlo. Sólo espérame y sólo así estaremos juntos, mi amor. Recuerda que siempre te amo y te amaré mi Levi.

Intento con mis brazos abrazarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla, aunque sé que no sirve de nada. Aunque él parece reaccionar y yo digo su nombre en su oído.

"Eren"

Él dirige su mirada hacia donde estoy aunque no me pueda ver. Se toca la mejilla mientras me mira fijamente y sólo sonríe. Yo también lo hago. Su sonrisa siempre me ha parecido muy hermosa.

—Realmente estás aquí, ¿verdad? —pregunta mientras me "mira". Yo, aunque quisiera no le puedo responder.

—No me dejarás solo. Estarás siempre conmigo hasta que mi hora llegue. —dice mientras se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe.

—Ahora estoy feliz, porque aunque no te vea siempre estarás conmigo. Ahora con más razón viviré por ti Levi. Te prometo que intentaré ser feliz y serte fiel a pesar de que ya no estás conmigo, y tú prométeme que esperarás por mi cuando muera.

"Te aseguro que así será, Eren", le digo y él parece escucharlo haciendo que me sienta feliz luego de mi muerte.

Él toma la foto entre sus manos y le da un beso en ella para luego abrazarla. Luego se duerme mientras yo velo su sueño intentando acariciar su cabello.

FIN.

PDA: Eren falleció dos años después a causa de un paro cardíaco fulminante y Levi fue el primero en recibir su alma para ir juntos al Edén Perdido.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero que lo pasen muy bien y que sus deseos se hagan realidad este año que viene. ¡Los quiero mucho!


End file.
